El Elegido Equivocado
by BegoPotterBlack
Summary: Cuando Lily y James descubrieron una profecia que trataba sobre su hermano Alex se olvidaron de su otro hijo Harry.El solo sufrio soledadLo unico que hacia era leer libros y aprenderlosLas unicas personas que se preocupaban por el eran Sirius y Remus
1. Prologo Mi vida

Creo que este capitulo no es muy interesante pero igual pos espero que os guste

1º capitulo "AL CALLEJON DIAGON"

4 AÑOS DESPUES

Mis tíos Remus y Sirius me dijeron que en esta semana vendría mi carta de Hogwarts aunque mis padres dicen que no llegara ninguna carta para mi porque dicen que no tengo magia, eso es lo ellos creen pero si tengo pero peor para ellos ya ahora me da igual lo que piensen mis padres de mi.

-Harry, Harry despierta-Le llamo una persona

-mmmmmmmfmmmfm-Dijo Harry

-Harry, que tu hermano te esta rompiendo tus libros-Le dijo otra voz

-¿que?, ¿donde?...-Dijo Harry

-jajajajajaja-Dijo la segunda voz

-jejejejeje-Dijo la primera voz

-Muy graciosos, Sirius, Remus ¿que hacéis aquí, ¿no deberíais estar con mis padres?-Pregunto Harry

-Es que no puedo despertarte o que?-Dijo Sirius

-Acaso no te acuerdas de que día es hoy?-Pregunto Remus

-mmmmmmm pues no me acuerdo creo que lunes-Dijo Harry

-Mira que eres tonto eh , FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS-Dijeron Sirius y Remus

-Gracias jejeje-Dijo Harry

-¿A que no sabes que ha venido con nuestros regalos?-Pregunto Sirius

-Tu carta de Hogwarts-Dijo Remus

-SIIII por fin podré ir y estar con vosotros-Dijo Harry con ilusión

-Claro, pero que no se suba a la cabeza eso de que estamos nosotros ahí eh Harry -Dijo Remus

-Déjale Remus , pero ya sabes eh Harry DCAO tiene que ser tu mejor asignatura eh-Dijo Sirius

-Mejor CCM es mas fácil-Dijo Remus

-Bueno por de las dos y punto vale-Dijo Harry

-Vale pero levántate que hoy iremos al Callejón Diagon-Dijo Remus

-¿ya le preguntaron a mis padres? seguro que ellos van con Alex y no les gustara que vaya yo-Dijo Harry

-Deja eso Harry te esperamos abajo en 5 min.-Dijo Sirius

----En El Callejón Diagon ---------

-¿por que estamos ante una pared de ladrillos?-Pregunto Harry

Ninguno de los dos contesto si no que Remus puso la varita sobre unos ladrillos y se abrió dejando ver el Callejón Diagon.

-Mira Harry ahí esta la tienda de mascotas-Dijo Remus

-y por ahí la de escobas-Dijo Sirius

-Sirius no le vamos a comprar una escoba es muy joven todavía-Dijo Remus

-Pero si no e dicho nada-Dijo Sirius

-Sirius que nos conocemos-Dijo Remus

-Aparte de eso mi ahijado va a tener la mejor escoba del mercado cuando entre en el equipo de quidditch-Dijo Sirius

-De eso hablaremos mas adelante-Dijo Remus

Después de comprar la varita los libros y el uniforme fueron a una tienda de mascotas

-A ver Harry ¿que mascotas quieres?-Le pregunto Remus

-Una serpiente - Le contesto Harry

-Harry , eso no se puedo llevar al colegio-Dijo Sirius

-Pero es que es la única mascota que me gusta-Dijo Harry

-Hacemos una cosa compramos la serpiente pero ...-Dijo Sirius

-¿Perooooooooo?-Pregunto Harry

-¿y si te muerde?-Pregunto Remus

-Pero ella me acaba de decir que no me va hacer nada-Dijo Harry

-¿Ella, ¿quien es ella?-Pregunto Remus

-Pos la serpiente ella me lo ha dicho-Contesto Harry

-Hablas pársel-Respondieron Remus y Sirius a la vez

-¿que hablo que?-Pregunto Harry

-Pues que hablas con las serpientes-contesto Sirius

Y luego le contaron que el único que sabia pársel era Voldemort y todo eso, le contaron desde el principio de Salazar hasta el final y al final decidieron no comprar la serpiente por que podía ser muy peligrosa

_  
POR SI NO SE DIERON CUENTA Sirius es el profesor de DCAO Y Remus de CCM Y EN ESTA HISTORIA REMUS NO ES UN LICANTROPO Y ES ANIMAGO Y ES UN LOBO PERO NO ES LICANTROPO _

IMPORTANTE

para los que me quieran agregar al msn es acepto a todo el mundo

_Me mandarian review verdad?si?review?_

**Hasta Pronto**

**BegoPotterBlack**


	2. Capitulo 1 Al Callejon Diagon

PROLOGO

Hace 6 años mi vida cambio a peor. Desde que mis padres descubrieron una profecía que incumbía a mi hermano Alex. Desde aquel día en el que teníamos un año y medio todos pensaron que Alex había hecho que Voldemort muriera pero la realidad es muy distinta, ese fui yo pero no lo saben. Ellos pensaron que fue él por que tiene una cicatriz normal y corriente en la muñeca mientras que yo tengo una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente pero nadie sabe que la tengo menos mis padrinos Sirius y Remus por que me la tapo con el pelo (En capítulos mas adelantados no se cual exactamente se sabrá que fue lo que paso aquella noche nefasta donde murió Voldemort)

A pesar de que somos gemelos no nos parecemos en nada, él tiene el pelo pelirrojo (de mi madre) y los ojos color miel (de mi padre) en cambio yo tengo el pelo negro azabache (de mi padre) y los ojos verdes (de mi madre) yo soy el mayor por 3 minutos.

Para mis padres ellos solo han tenido un hijo y ese es Alex, yo no existo para ellos. Mi hermano Alex se aprovecha de ello por ejemplo, cuando teníamos tres años nuestro padre nos prohibió coger sus ingredientes de pociones pero claro a mi hermano le dio por cogerlos por que le gustaba mezclar colores y es tan semejante tonto que va y deja la "súper poción" en el escritorio de mi padre , al día siguiente mi padre fue a por los ingredientes que necesitaba y se encontró con "la súper poción" Alex me echo la culpa y claro como Alex-súper brillante-obediente-nunca-miente no podía desconfiar de su hijo Alex le creyó y me castigo una semana sin comer pero claro no sabían una cosa y es que yo sabia hacer magia sin varita eso me fue de gran alivio , mis padres creen que soy un maldito squib sin magia pero tampoco hace falta que Alex le diga quien a sido si el culpable tengo que ser siempre yo.

Mi hermano tiene muchísima menos magia que yo ¿como lo se? pues por que a los cinco años aprendí a canalizar auras como oyes y si por lo visto no te habías dado cuenta yo no soy un chico normal. A los dos años ya me sabia vestir y peinar en resumen todo lo k sabe un niño a los 7 años. Cuando tenia tres años aprendí a usar magia sin varita aprendí a leer con 2 años y medio. y como no tenia nada que hacer y casi ningún juguete por no decir ninguno para jugar mi juguete eran y siguen siendo los libros empecé a leer pero claro ¿de que me sirve si no tengo con que utilizarlo y como? un día en la biblioteca de mis padres encontré un libro sobre magia sin varita lo cogi inmediatamente y por poco me pillan mis padres , mis padres no me dejan coger libros de la biblioteca pero claro no se dan cuenta de que saco libros de ella por que desde que aprendí magia sin varita me aparecen , a lo que iba a los 5 años finalmente termine de aprender magia sin varita podía hacer cualquier hechizo , estuve estudiando 2 años y valió la pena. A los 6 años empecé a dominar un elemento como oyes según e leído en los libros casi ningún mago a podido dominar la magia sin varita y yo que solo tengo siete años lo e podido dominar en un año.

Casi no tengo comunicación con la gente, mis padres nunca me llevan con ellos cuando salen solo Sirius y Remus se preocupan por mi y siempre que pueden me sacan a dar un paseo, con ellos me lo paso genial, ellos si saben todo lo que se y que se hacer de magia en tan corta edad y están muy impresionados nunca se lo han dicho a mis padres aunque lo intentaron, cuando domine la magia sin varita Sirius fue donde mi padre a decirle que sabia hacer magia sin varita naturalmente no le creyeron y Sirius y Remus no volvieron a decir nada.

Esta a sido mi infancia y eso que todavía me queda tiempo para terminarla pero yo nunca e tenido una infancia.

Y a partir de ahora que tengo 7 años os contare todo lo que me pase de ahora en adelante

_IGUAL ES UN POQUITO CORTO PERO ES LO QUE TRAEN LOS PROLOGOS LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS SERAN IGUALES A ESTE O MAS LARGOS_

_ESPERO QUE DEJEN REVIEW SI NO NO PODRE PONER MAS CAPITULOS_

_HASTA LA VISTA Y QUE NO SE LES OLVIDE LOS REVIEW_


	3. Capitulo 2  Hogwarts

**2º Capitulo "HOGWARTS"****  
---1 de Septiembre-----**

Harry se levanto muy pronto desayuno vistio y reviso que no se hubieradejado nada y espero a sus padrinos  
cuando llegaron se fueron a la estacion

-Harry ya sabes que si pasa algo nos lo dices Monny y a mi vale?-Le pregunto Sirius  
-Que si Sirius ya lo se no me lo tienes que decir un millon de veces-Le dijo Harry  
-y Harry si tu hermano te dice algo no le sigas por que te puede meter en lios sabes-Le dijo Remus  
-Que bien que viene ese tambien se le podra bajar esos humos jeje que bien me lo pasare-Dijo Sirius  
-Sirius no te pases eso no se puede acer sabes-Le dijo Remus  
-Oye y si me toca en Slytherin ¿vosotros estariais enfadados conmigo?-Prgeunto Harry  
-Pues claro que no Harry en cualquier casa que estes esta bien-Dijo Remus  
-Bueno puedes estar en todas menos en Hufflepuff que ya sabes en esa no reunes nada jeje-Dijo Sirius  
-Eso lo se Sirius seguramente a ese casa estara mi hermanito jajaja-dijo Harry y rieron Sirius y el  
-Bueno basta ya de tonterias nosotros nos tenemos que ir ya sabes profesores-Dijo Remus  
-Harry ya sabes si tu hermano entra a Hufflepuff tu y yo aplaudimos y no reimos ok-Le dijo Sirius a Harry al oido  
-vale-Contesto Harry

Se abrazaron y se despidieron

Derepente aparecieron Lily y James Potter con su hijo Alex

-Harry ven inmediatamente aqui-Le llamo su padre  
Harry fue donde su familia preguntandose que pasaria ahora  
-Ya estoy ¿Que quieren?-Pregunto Harry  
-No seas irrespetuoso niño , espero que ni se te ocurra hacerle nada a nuestro querido hijo Alex-Le dijo Lily  
-¿Que se creen que le voy a poner un cuchillo en el cuello o que?-Le respondio Harry a su madre

Y de repente Lily y James le dieron a Harry un bofeton cada uno rompiendole el labio y dejandole roja la mejilla

-Te dije que no nos hablaras asi , a partir de ahora cada vez que nos faltes el respecto o hagas algo a Alex te ganaras   
golpes y que no se te ocurra decirselo a Sirius y a Remus por que entonces tu vida si que sera un infierno-Le dijo James a Harry  
-Jajajaja te lo mereces hermanito jejejejajaja-Le dijo el cabron perdon su hermano Alex  
-No tienes derecho a pegarme-Le dijo Harry  
-Mejor quedate callado niño, Asi y mas te vale quedar en Gryffindor como va a quedar tu hermano , sino seras la deshonra de la familia-Le dijo James

Harry no aguanto mas y se metio en el tren , ya no soportaba ya los regaños de sus padres y esta vez se habian pasados hasta le pegaron y sin hacer nada por supuesto no se lo diria a sus padrinos no queria que discutieran por su culpa con sus padres.

Cuando Harry subio al tren encontro un compartimiento vacio y metio el baul ahi y despues de un momento no se pudo creer que su hermano Alex entrara por la puerta con una amigo suyo que era rubio

-¿Que tal hermanito?-Dijo Alex  
-¿que haces a qui?,¿ acaso no me puedes dejar en paz?-Pregunto Harry  
-Hay tranqui si quiero vengo tu no puedes hacer nada jajaja-Dijo Alex  
-Mira Draco este es el inutil de mi hermanito-Dijo Alex a Draco  
-¿estas seguro que ese es tu hermano? porque parece un sangre sucia el peor jaija-Dijo Draco

Le estuvieron criticando durante todo el viaje.Harry paso de todo lo que le decian.Draco Malfoy era el mejor amigo de su hermano Alex siempre van por la vida diciendo que los de sangre pura no se pueden juntar con traidores o de otra especie.

Por fin salieron del tren .  
Y Harry se encontro con un chico pelirrojo y fue a donde el a saludarlo

-Hola , soy Harry Potter-Le dijo amablemente Harry  
-Hola , soy Ron Weasley , no sabia que los Potter tenian dos hijos pensaba que solo tenian uno-Le dijo ron  
-Suele pasar no pas anda ,me imagino que tu tambien vas a primer año no?-Le pregunto Harry  
-Si que bien estaremos en el mismo curso-Le dijo Ron  
-¿Tu a que casa crees o quieres ir ?  
-Pues todos los Weasleys siempre hemos ido a Gryffindor y me imagino que ire ahi ¿y tu?-Le dijo y le pregunto Ron  
-No lo se a mis padrinos no le simporta a que casa vaya estaran felices de todas formas y mis padres quieren que vaya a Gryffindor y a mi me da igual-Le contesto Harry

Siguieron a Hagrid y se subieron a los botes que les llevaba al colegio.

Cuando llegaron al colegio la subdirectora les dio un discurso

-Bien en cuanto entreis por esas puertas os encontrareis con vuestros compañeros , hay 4 casas Gryffindor,Hufflepuff,Ravenclaw y Slytherin.Vuestra casa sera vuestra familia los puntos que ganeis seran para vuestra casa . Al final del año la casa con mas puntos se alzara con la copa de la casa.esperen un momento-Dijo la profesora Magconagal

-Veo hermanito que ya te has hecho un amiga jajaja-Dijo Alex  
-Pero si es un Weasley , Potter no te tendrias que juntar con esta gente-Dijo Draco  
-Yo soy el que elijo y elijo que Ron sea mi amigo entiendes y tu ni nadie me va a ordenar con quien estar ¿entiendes?-Dijo Harry

En ese momento llego la subdirectora y les gui al comedor.  
Sirius y Remus saludaron a Harry y el les respondio con una sonrisa

-Bien , cuando diga vuestro nombre se sentaran a qui yo les pondre el sombrero y se sentaran en la casa que el sombrero diga.-Les dijo Macgonagal

-Hermion Granger  
GRIFFINDOR

-Draco Malfoy  
SLYTHERIN

-Terry Boot  
RAVENCLAW

-Hana Aboutt  
HUFFLEPUFF

-Alexander Potter

Todo el mundo quedo en silencio y Dumbledore miro con mas desempeño al muchacho

Un Potter veamos ummmmmmm no creo que a tus padres les guste donde pero sera lo mejor para ti mmmmmm ya esta

HUFFLEPUFF

Todo el mundo estaba asombrado y de repente dos risotadas y aplausos se escucharon una de la mesa de profesores y otra desde los alumnos de primer año ensiguida se callaron y miraron abajo.  
Alex estaba en shock el en Hufflepuff se fue a donde sus compañeros.

-Harry Potter

Harry se sento en el sombrero y empezo a hablar en su cabeza

Otro Potter pero veo que tu eres mucho mejor que tu hermano tu si que eres dificil podrias estar en cualquier casa tu si que eres dificil podria mandarte a Gryffindor por tu valentia ademas de que tus padres fueron a esa casa , a Ravenclaw podrias ir por que eres muy inteligente y muy estudioso , vaya hablas parsel eso es muy Slytherin ademas eres muy ingenioso y a Hufflepuff por que eres muy leal con la gente  
¿a que casa te pondre que dificil?  
yo quiero ir con mi amigo Ron  
lo siento pero no esta bien que tu vayas a Gryffindor estaras mejor en  
mmmmmmmmmmmm ya se muy bien iras a

SLYTHERIN

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo esta mejor que el anterior y perdon por tardar tanto en publicar se me fue la cabeza jejeje y ahora por fin empece el colegio se que me diran loca peor a mi gusta ir al colegio bueno ya saben dejenme reviews por favor**

**Hata Pronto**

**BegoPotterBlack**


	4. Capitulo 3 Reaciones

3º Capitulo "Reaciones"

_-Harry Potter_

SLYTHERIN

Harry se fue a su casa de Slytherin donde no es que le recibieran con las mas buenas miradas

Harry miro Sirius y a Remus que eran los unicos que aplaudian miro hacia Gryffindor la casa de su amigo y lo que le vio lo entristecio mucho su amigo Ron le miraba con cara de odio se sento hasta que empezo la comida , Harry apenas comio y antes de que la cena terminara Dumbledore dio un discurso antes de ir a dormir.

Harry sigio junto a sus compañeros al prefecto que los llevaria y les enseñaria su sala comun , descubrio que su sala comun estaba en las mazmorras .

-Bien esta es la sala comun de Slytherin la contraseña es sangre pura , subiendo aquellas escaleras a la izquierda estan las habitacion de los chicos y a la derecha la de las chicas, las habitaciones don de 2 personas cada una hasta 5º curso que seran individuales , sabreis en que cuarto estais y con que compañero os toca por que tiene una placa en la puerta donde ponen vuestros apellidos , Buenas noches

Y se fue dejando a todos llendo a buscara sus habitaciones

Harry fue a buscar la suya cuando vio la placa deseo no haberla visto en la placa ponia:

$4 Malfoy&Potter

Su compañero era nada mas y menos que el insoportable Draco mejor amigo de su hermano imbecil Malfoy

Cuando entro vio que Malfoy le estaba esperando

-Hola Potter-Le Dijo Malfoy

-Hola Malfoy ¿que quieres?-Le dijo y pregunto Harry

-Quiero saber como tu entraste a Slytherin y Alex entro Hufflepuff

-Pues eso se lo preguntas a el a mi dejame en paz haz que no existo no es muy dificil-Dijo Harry y se metio en el baño a cambiarse.

Entro al baño se puso el pijama y se miro al espejo y se dijo a si mismo "_Es que acaso soy un monstruo todo el mundo me odia emepezando por mis padres igual hasta es verdad eso de que les doy asco y me odian tambien seguramente lo de la profecia solo fue un pretesto para que no estuviera triste ademas eso de que era por lo de la profecia solo me lo dijeron Remus y Sirius y seguramente ellos solo estan conmigo por lastima mañana o cuando pueda hablare con ellos se lo pondre claro no necesito lastima de nadie , a veces me pregunto por que habre nacido y luego siempre me pregunto si e echo algo mal , no tengo a nadie que me quiera mis padres me odian , mi hermano se burla siempre que puede , Sirius y Remus estan conmigo por lastima , no tengo amigos ni tendre nunca , solo falta que hasta los profesores me odien"y salio del baño para meterse en la cama_

Harry se levanto pronto se ducho y se vistio y salio de la habitacion y bajo a los terrenos a dar una vuelta para estar solo media hora despues fue al Gran Comedor para desayunar aunque no tenia mucha hambre ,habia mucha gente y fue al sitio mas apartado donde no habria mucha gente pero casualidad estaba casi lleno ,cuando se sento enseguida

vino un Slytherin y le entrego su horario

Y el Slytherin se fue

Harry miro su horario y miro el dia de hoy

LUNES

9.00-11.00-Pociones-Slytherin y Hufflepuff

11.00-13.00-Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-Slytherin y Hufflepuff

13.00-14.00-Comida

14.00-16.00-Encantamientos-Slytherin y Gryffindor

16.00-18.00-Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas

Despues empezo a venir el correo

y una lechuza fue hacia Harry con un sobre rojo

-He escuchar Potter tiene un Howler-Dijo Draco

Todo el mundo se rio para al momento siguiente quedarse callados

Derepente se abrio y...

_**Harry Potterrr... tu como te atrevisate a quedar en la casa de las serpientes , **_

_**eres la verguenza de la familia **_

_**te acuerdas de lo que hablamos en la estacion del tren pues cumplire con mi palabra **_

_**sabes**_ **Nunca un Potter a quedado en Slytherin y vas tu y quedas ahi**

**pagaras por ello**

Y el howler se autodestruyo y todo el mundo se quedo estrañado y preguntandose a que se referia eso

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El proximo capitulo sera "El primer dia de clases"

si quereis k pase algo especial o como kereis k sea el primer dia cualquier cosa decirmela si

Y TENGO QUE AGRADECER A TODO EL MUNDO POR LEER MI HISTORIA Y POR MANDAR LOS REVIEW GRACIAS POR LAS PAGINAS DE HISTORIAS K ME DISTEIS GRACIAS y seguri mandadno review plis

**Hasta la proxima**

**BegoPotterBlack**


	5. Capitulo 4 Primer Dia de Clases,Recuerd

4)Primer Dia de Clases,Recuerdos,Peleas y Verdades 1º Parte

Cuando Harry llego a las mazmorras,Harry paso al lado de Alex y Draco que le pusieron la zancadilla , Harry no la vio y se tropezo y se le cayo todo lo k llevava en la mano al suelo incluido el mismo , se dio de leches contra el suelo

-Mira por donde vas hermanito , quien sabe podria pasarte cualquier cosa-Dijo Alex

-Mira que eres un patoso cuatro ojos-Le dijo Draco

Harry les mio con mala cara y recojio lo que se le habia caido al suelo y entro a las mazmorras sin decir nada

Tras unos minutos entro el profesor de pociones

-No permitire airos de varitas magicas ni nuevos encantamientos en esta clase , soy el Profesor Snape y os enseñare las cualidad de las pociones os enseñare a embrujar la mente, tener gloria ,a aturdir lo sentidos hasta ganara a la misma muerte , pero por lo que veo hay gente que no necesita esta clase por que lo sabe todo verdad señor Alexander Potter-Dijo Severus

-Pues igual hasta ni lo necesito Profesor Snape-Dijo Alex

-Ah no lo necesita podria decirme por que señor Potter-Pregunto Severus

-Pues haber no necesito la gloria ya la tengo sobre superar a la muerte sobrevivi a una avada ¿Que mas querria profesor?-Dijo Alex

-A con que no eh ,digame señor Alexander Potter ¿que diferencia hay entre aconito y luparia?

Harry levanto la mano esa pregunta era super sencilla aunque su hermano ni siquiera sabia como se escribia eso

-No lo se-Dijo Alex

-¿Que lastima no decia que sabia?,¿Que es un bezoar?

-A mi no me pregunte para eso pregunteselo al marginado de mi asqueroso hermano que el parece que si lo sabe-Dijo Alex

Todos se preguntaron por que Alex llamaba a si a su hermano se tendrian que llevar bien todabia eran pequeños para enemistades.

-Conteste Señor Harry Potter

-Respecto a la primera pregunta aconito y luparia no tienen ninguna diferencia por que son la misma planta y con respecto a la segunda el Bezoar es una piedra sacada del estomago de una cabra que protege de la mayoria de los venenos-Dijo Harry

-Muy bien señor Harry Potter 5 puntos mas para Slytherin y 6 puntos menos para Hufflepuff veo que por lo menos alguien a abierto el libro antes de venir al colegio , me alegra Harry Potter que no sea como su presumido y arrogante hermano-Dijo Severus

El profesor les mando salir antes de tiempo por que el director le mando llamar y tenia 20 min libre cuando Harry estaba en camino de la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras le acorralaron Draco su hermano Crabbe y Goyle estos dos ultimos le cogieron y le pusieron contra la pared agarrandolo y entrando a un aula vacia

-¿Que haceis?-Pregunto Harry

-Hay callate ya hermanito-Dijo Alex y lio una bofetada

-auch ¿Por que hiciste eso?, yo no te hice nada-Dijo/Pregunto Harry

-Te dige que te callaras estupido-Dijo Alex y le dio tan tremenda bofetada que le partio el labio

Harry se callo para no provocar a su hermano

-Eres un insufible sabelotodo y encima me quieres dejar en ridiculo delante de todo el mundo no lo lograras-Dijo Alex

-No creo que lo logre, quien le va a prestar atencion ,nadie,si nadie le quiere ni siquiera su familia-Dijo Draco

-Para vuestra informacion Remus y Sirius si me quieres-Dijo Harry aunque no estaba muy seguro

-Lo que pasa querido hermano es que te tienen lastima-Dijo Alex

-Eso es mentira-Dijo Harry o eso es lo que el pensaba

-A no nos crees pues adelante Alex enseñale a nuestro querido amigo la conversacion que vimos dentro de las mentes de tus padres-Dijo Draco

-Apartate de mi Alex , dejame en paz-Dijo Harry

-Hare lo que me de la gana-Dijo Alex y le introdujo a Harry la conversacion

_**Estaban Remus y Sirius en el salon de la casa de los Potters**_

_**-Monny por que tenemos que estar siempre que venimos a esta casa a donde Harry es incordioso y ademas tu le ves se hace el de pobre chico , no lo soporta mas-Dijo Sirius**_

_**-Padfoot sabes que lo tenemos que hacer aunque solo lo hagas por lastima pero tenemos que hacerlo para manipularlo-Dijo Remus**_

_**-Y podremos conseguir lo que siempre quisimos , que pena que no lo pudimos hacer con James pero nos estan dando una nueva oportunidad y no lo voy a desechar-Dijo Sirius**_

_**-Lo bueno de que si lo descubre algun dia no pasara nada no podra defenderse de nosotros por que no tiene ni va a tener a nadie-Dijo Remus**_

_**-Y¿por que no lo intentamos con Alex?-Dijo Sirius**_

_**-Pues por que sus padres lo sabrian y ademas es el pequeño de los Potter ademas de que es muy arrogante-Dijo Remus**_

Cuando Harry termino de ver eso se puso a llorar

-Eso no puede ser verdad lo habeis manipulado-Dijo Harry llorando

-Tu eres tonto¿Verdad?Como vamos a saber manipular eso-Dijo Draco

-Ahora me desquitar contigo ,tuve muchas ganas de hacer eso aunque tu estes en Slytherin y yo en Hufflepuff y te haces el sabelotodo-dijo Alex

Alex y Draco empezaron a darle puñetazos y patadas a Harry quien lloraba como una magdalena mientras Crabbe y Goyle le sujetaban

-Por favor dejanme , me haceis daño por favor no me pegeis mas-Dijo Harry

-Por ahora sera suficiente y como se te ocurra decirselo a alguien te arrepentiras de esto-Dijo Alex

-¿A quien crees que se lo dira ?¿a su mama?-Dijo Draco

Todos menos Harry se pusieron a reir y se fueron corriendo del aula

Harry seguia llorando y estaba muy herido aunque nadie lo notaria por que a nadie se lo diria y si le preguntaban les diria que se habia caido por las escaleras.

Nunca penso que Sirius y Remus le harian eso y recordo que enseguida tenia DCAO pero antes iria al baño a quitarse la sangre

Llego a clase 5 minutos antes de que empezara y se puso en la ultima fila para no ver a su padrino y empezo a leer mientras esperaba a que empezara la clase

-Buenos dias soy el profesor Black y os enseñare a defenderos contra las Artes Oscuras y a repelerlas-Dijo Sirius

-Hoy practicamente empezaremos a mirar el temario y a aprender algun hechizo pero la practica lo haremos en la proxima clase-Dijo Sirius

Y empezo a pasar lista

-Bien empecemos me imagino que algunas ya habreis empezado a revisar leer y aprender algo antes de llegar bien veamos quien sabe la definicon de expelliarmus-Dijo/Pregunto Sirius

-Es mejor que le pregunte a mi hermano Harry el le podria dar la respuesta mas correcta profesor por que por si no sea dado cuenta los libros son los unicos amigos que tiene-Dijo Alex

Y todo el mundo se rio de aquel comentario y Harry estaba con la cabeza gacha mirando a su pupitre

-30 puntos menos para Hufflepuff Potter y no diga mas estupideces-Dijo Sirius

-Yo solo diga la verdad profesor que yo sepa nunca a tenido ningun amigo y creo que nunca conseguira uno igual pasa con la familia el es un estorbo , una peste y ademas nadie le quiere perdon debo retratacme le quieren sus libros-Dijo Alex

Y esta vez se rieron todos los Slytherins menos Harry(Claro como se va reir pobrecito mio )

-20 puntos menos señor Alexander Potter y detencion esta noche-Dijo Sirius-Y ya basta de bobadas **el hechizo **Expelliarmus es un encantamiento de desarme comun en los duelos. Cuando una persona lo invoca, una luz roja resplandece y sale de la varita del brujo, pegandole con fuerza al oponente, separandolo de su varita.

Y sigui la clase sin mas insultos gracias a dios pero que Harry no prestaba atencion solo intentaba quitar de su cabeza todo lo que le habia pasado hoy:Habia empezado el dia regular con el Howler de sus padres , la clase de Pociones donde Severus Snape le cayo muy bien y le parecio un estupendo profesor la paliza que le dieron Alex y sus amigos, lo que descubrio de sus padrinos y esta clase de D.C.A.O ya tenia ganas de que terminara el dia

Lo siento se que e tardado en actualizar pero e estado un poco liada

Espero k os haya gustado

Y acepto ideas sobre la pareja , todabia no tengo ni idea de la pareja k pondre

Y YA SABEN MANDENME REVIEWS YO SERE MUY FELIZ Y ACTUALIZARE ANTES

_Y PUEDEN AGREGARME AL MSN SI LO DESEAN : _

_Hasta la proxima_

_BegoPotterBlack_


	6. Capitulo 5 Primer Dia de Clases,Recuerd

**5ºCapitulo "****Primer Dia de Clases,Recuerdos,Peleas y Verdades 2º Parte"**

**La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras por fin habia terminadoy se dirigia a la salida cuando escucho que alguien le llamba y se dio la vuelta**

**-Harry , ¿Podrias quedarte un momento por favor?-Pregunto Sirius**

**-Si , profesor-Contesto Harry aunque en su mente se reprochaba no haber salido antes**

**-Harry , ¿Que te a pasado en el labio?-Le pregunto Sirius**

**-¿Quee?El labio a si es que ... pos ... me e .. caido-Le contesto Harry **

**-¿Caido?,¿Donde?, eso esta muy feo como para que te hayas caido-Le pregunto Sirius **

**-Sirius creeme me caido vale-Le dijo Harry**

**Sirius decidio dejar ese tema**

**-Harry¿ no tienes nada que hacer cuando acaben las clases no?-Le pregunto Sirius**

**-Pues si tengo cosas que hacer tengo que estudiar y hacer trabajos-Le Dijo Harry**

**-Pero podras hablar 5 minutos con nosotro verdad me refiero a Remus a mi-Le dijo Sirius**

**Harry se puso a pensar el no queria hablar con nadie pero recordo que tenia que poner las cosas claras**

**-Estabien Sirius despues de la ultima clase que tengo que es C.C.M podremos hablar los 3 yo tambien tengo cosas que deciros-Le dijo Harry **

**-Muy bien entonces hablaremos en el despacho de Moony al finalizar las clases-Diijo Sirius**

**Se fueron al Gran Comedor a comer cada uno por su lado cuando Harry llego a la mesa de Slytherin muchos Slytherins se burlaron de el pero Harry no presto atencion a eso y se dedico a picotear su comida a pesar de no aver desayunado ni haber cenado no tenia mucha hambre despues el Director les informo a los de primer año que despues de comer debian salir a los terrenos porque tenian clase de vuelo y las demas asiganturas serian una hora mas tarde.**

**Harry que nunca habia volado en escoba penso que haria el ridiculo pero escucho que mas de la mitad de primer años nunca habian volado en escoba y se tranquilizo.**

**Cuando todos se dirigian a los terrenos vieron que la señora Hooch ya estaba fuera**

**-Buenas tardes alumnos-Dijo la señora Hooch**

**-Buenas tardes señora Hooch-Dijeron todos los alumnos**

**-Bien bienvenidos a clase vuelo , bueno que esperais poneros enfrente de vuestra escoba y decir arriba- Dijo la señora Hooch**

**Solo tres personas lo hicieron a la primera Alex , Draco y Harry este ultimo se quedo muy impresionado**

**Cuando ya todos podian llamar a sus escobas y ellas iban hacia ellos la señora Hooch se dirigio hacia Alex y Harry y les dijo**

**-Me imagino me ustedes dos sabran montar y volar en escoba-Dijo la señora Hooch**

**El primero en hablar fue Alex**

**-Claro yo se volar muy bien en escoba , mi padre me enseño-Dijo orgullosamente Alex**

**-Yo , no se volar en escobas-Dijo timidamente Harry**

**-¿Como no va a saber usted volar en escoba?-Le pregunto un poco enfadada la señora Hooch a Harry**

**-Señora Hooch mi hermano tiene razon el no sabe volar en escoba por que el le dijo a mi padre que no le gustaban las alturas y que le daba miedo volar-Dijo Alex**

**Muchas personas de las cuatro casas rieron especialemnte los Slytherins**

**Harry miro hacia abajo avergonzado , el ya estaba harto de que se rieran de el ademas de que su hermano acababa de mentirle a la profesora de vuelo por que el si queria volar no le daba miedo.**

**-Muy bien todos subidos a sus escobas-Dijo la señora Hooch**

**Todos se subieron a sus escobas y esperaron al siguiente consejo de su profesora de vuelo**

**-Bien a mi señal os ireis un poco hacia arriba a mi señal 1 , 2...-Dijo la profesora de vuelo**

**Pero como siempre Neville tenia que meter en algun lio y no pudo controlar su escoba y la profesora le tuvo que llevar a la enfermeria**

**-Que nadie se monte en su escoba si veo a alguien volando estara fuera de Hogwarts antes de decir Quiddich**

**-Habeis visto al inutil de Neville no pudo controlar su escoba jaja-Dijo Alex**

**-Pero si Lombgoton no sabe hacer algo bien siempre -Dijo Draco**

**-No os burleis de Neville , ¿el no os a echo nada entendeis?-Dijo Hermion**

**-Callate asquerosa sangre sucia-Dijo Alex**

**-No la llames asi-Dijo Ron**

**-Mira lo que se le a caido a tu hermanito Alex-Dijo Draco**

**-¿Que es esto?,¿una pelota?.¿La encontrastes en el vertedero?jajaja -Dijo Alex**

**-Denmelo es mio-Dijo Harry**

**-Sube a por ello si lo buscas-Dijeron Draco y Alex a la vez**

**Alex y Draco se subieron a sus escobas**

**-Que hermanito,¿No te atreves a subir?,¿ es que le sigues teniendo miedo?-Le pregunto Alex**

**-Pero no ves que el es un cobarde-Dijo Draco**

**-Yo no le tengo miedo a volar ni soy un cobarde-Dijo Harry**

**Harry aunque no sabia volar se subio a la escoba y empezo a volar era una sensacion que le gustaba se sentia libre**

**Todo el mundo miraba hacia riba donde estaban los hermanos Alex y Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy**

**-Denmelo es mio no suyo , yo no les quite nada-Dijo Harry**

**-Mira que eres idiota Harry ya deberias saber que hacemos lo que nos de la gana-Dijo Alex**

**-Ademas si la quieres ve a por ella entonces-Dijo Draco mientras tiraba la pelota de Harry al aire**

**Harry volo directamente hacia la pelota y la cogio al vuelo y cuando descendia...**

**-Señor Potter venga conmigo-Le dijo Severus a Harry**

**Harry siguio al profesor Snape mientras Draco , Alex y los Slytherins se reian**

**Llegaron al despacho de Severus y ellos dos entraron**

**-Señor lo siento se que no debi haberlo hecho pero es que Alex y Malfoy me provocaron y me quitaron una cosa mia perdoneme señor-Dijo Harry antes de que el rpofesor hablarara**

**Severus se quedo un poco estrañado un Potter pidiendole perdon peor habia algo en ese chico que no coincidia Harry no parecia hijo del bastardo de James pero era su viva imagen salvo los ojos tenia los ojos de Lily su amiga de la infancia pero Harry no era ni una pizca de arrogante por lo que veia **

**-Señor Potter yo no le e traido aqui para eso e visto el vuelo que has echo eres bueno volando me imagino que tu padre te enseño a volar-Dijo Severus**

**-Señor , hoy es la primera vez que vuelo , mi padre enseño a volar a Alex-Dijo Harry**

**-¿Y a ti no te enseño a volar, ¿Por que?-Dijo Severus**

**-Mi padre estuvo enseñando a volar a Alex-Dijo simplemente Harry**

**-Potter no estoy preguntando por tu hermano estoy preguntando por ti-Dijo Severus**

**-¿Para que le interesa saber? Yo no soy una persona a la que le importe nadie-Dijo Harry melancolicamente**

**-¿Potter por que dice eso?-Le pregunto Severus**

**-lo siento profesor estoy haciendo el ridiculo , ¿Cual es mi castigo señor?-Le pregunto/dijo Harry**

**Severus decidio dejar las preguntas que tenia para otro dia**

**-¿Acaso quiere castigo?-Le pregunto Severus**

**-No señor , pero pense que me pondria castigo-Dijo Harry**

**-Bueno e decidido que usted sea Buscador de Quiddich de Slytherin-Dijo Severus**

**¿Como reacionara Harry?**

**¿como reacionara sus padres sus padrinos y Alex?**

**¿Les a gustado?¿espero que si?**

**Mandeme review si no no podre publicar mas capitulo**

**Hasta la Proxima**

**BegoPotterBlack**


	7. Capitulo 6 Primer Dia de Clases,Recuerd

**Capitulo no beteado todabia en unos dias estara beteado **

**Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews**

**Y ahora les djeo con el capitulo**

**6ºCapitulo "****Primer Dia de Clases,Recuerdos,Peleas y Verdades 3º Parte"**

**-Bueno e decidido que usted sea Buscador de Quiddich de Slytherin-Dijo Severus**

**-¿que yo que?, ¿Buscador? pero si a los alumnos de primer año no les permiten entrar al equipo-Le pregunt Harry**

**-Bueno , contigo va a cambiar y punto-Dijo Severus friamente**

**-Gracias señor-Dijo Harry y se fue a su siguiente clase**

**Antes de empezar la siguiente clase que era la de Encantamientos **

**Cuando entro a clase vio que ya habia alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherins sentados que lo miraban asombrados y cuchicheavan al pasar el.**

**Harry no hizo caso a lo que hablaba la gente y se sento en primera fila para poder escuchar mejor al profesor**

**Cuando ya todo el mundo llego aparecio el profesor que impartia esa asigantura**

**-Bien , veo que ya estamos todos aqui , empezaremso por un sencillo encantamiento para levantar una pluma a ver repetir conmigo Win-war-diun-Le-vio-sa y practicar este giro de muñeca que veis que estoy aciendo**

**Todo el mundo obedecio **

**-Bien ahora intentar levantar la pluma que teneis en vuestro escritorio-Dijo el profesor**

**Empezaron a hacer el encantamiento pero parecia que a nadie le salia hasta ...**

**-Mirar a levantado 3 plumas-Dijo un alumno**

**Todo el mundo se giro a ver quien habia sido hasta el profesor**

**-Impresionante señor Potter muy bien 20 puntos para Slytherin a sacado el don de encantamientos de su madre-Dijo el profesor**

**Todo el mundo se quedo asombrado era la primera clase de encantamientos y habia levitado 3 plumas impresionante**

**Ahora por fin seria la ultima clase del dia :Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas y veria a su otro padrino Remus y no tenia ganas de verlo siempre habia visto a Remus simpatico y sobre todo muy sincero pero despues de todo no lo es realmente y fue a donde se realizaba la clase de CCM**

**Estaba entrando a la clase de C.C.M cuando vio que Alex y Draco se acercaban hacia el **

**Harry se habia extrañado de que la clase de encantamientos estaba muy silenciosa sin comentario sobre el ni nada y claro era por que no estaba Alex**

**-No se como un sangre mezclada nos puede dar clase , si lo supiera mi padre-Dijo Draco**

**-Estoy contigo Draco , ese sangre sucia tendria que estar fuera del coelgio-Dijo Alex**

**-No digais eso del profesor Lupin-Dijo Harry**

**-ah y ¿se puede saber por que?-Dijo Draco**

**-No tiene nada de malo ser sangre Sucia ,Mezclada o Limpia no tiene diferencia alguno-DIjo Harry**

**-Claro que hay diferencia en eso los sangre Puras somos lo mejor-Dijo orgullosamnete Alex**

**-No se como tu puedes decir eso cuando eres un sangre mezclada-Dijo Harry**

**Todo el mundo se quedo asombrado su salvador y su lider es un sangre mezclada**

**-Eso es mentira , los Potters somos sangre Limpia-Dijo Alex**

**-No , no miento te recuerdo que nuestra madre es sangre sucia y nuestro padre sangre pura y eso nos convierte en un sangre mezclada-Dijo Harry**

**Alex tenia tal furia que le dio una bofetada a Harry y este ultimo se callo al suelo por el impacto brutal**

**-No te metas en lo que no te llamen estupido ademas no se como el profesor Snape te metio en el equipo de Quidich sin eres un inutil jajajaja-Dijo Alex**

**Despues de este comentario parecio que todo el mundo se olvido de lo que habia dicho Harry moemntos atras**

**-¿No habras emborrachado o sobornado al profesor para que te metiera no?-Dijo Draco**

**-Pues no , no e hecho nada de eso y tan inutil no sere ya que yo estoy en el equipo de Quidich y no vosotros jajaja-Dijo Harry**

**-¿Te crees importante solo por estar en el equipo?-Dijo Draco**

**-A mi me da igual yo no soy igual a ustedes...-Dijo Harry**

**-Claro que no por dios tu eres ams tonto y torpe-Dijo Alex y haciendo reir a todos los Slytherins**

**-Sois los seres mas despreciables que hay en vida-Dijo Harry llendose a su sitio**

**-Eres un cobarde Harry , no te atreves a enfrentarte a nosotros-Dijo Draco**

**-Yo no quiero pelear con ustedes cerdos-Dijo Harry**

**-Llamanos asi y no volveras a ver la luz del sol-Dijo Alex**

**-No os tengo miedo que lo sepais-Dijo Harry ya sentandose en su sitio**

**Y aparecio el profesor**

**-¿Que pasa aqui?, vayan a sentarse ya que va a mepezar su clase-Dijo Remus**

**Todo el mundo se fue a su sitio sin rechinchar pero Draco y Alex le mandaron una mirada asesina a Harry**

**-Bien , soy el profesor Remus Lupin , no hace falta que me tengais que llamar profesor , podeis llamarme Remus , bueno os enseñare todas las criaturas que hay incluso las mas tenebrosas empezaremos de poco a poco no os preocupeis , bien ahora empezare a explicaros algunas criaturas que ahi cerca de nosotros-Dijo Remus**

**Y empezo a decirles como eran y como se comportaban esas criaturas**

**-Ahora empezaremos con hacer un trabajo en equipos de tres personas-Dijo Remus**

**Muchos se emocionaron y empezaron a elegir pareja , Harry ni siquiera se movio de su sitio no tenia ningun amigo lo que eso significa que nadie se juntaria con el para hacer un trabajo pero bueno era de esperarse seguramente mucha gente le gustaria ponerse con el heroe del mundo.**

**-Bien creo que ya todos estais en grupos de tres os explicare de que ira el trabajo que teneis que hacer , teneis que buscar toda la informacion que encontreis sobre las serpientes vampiros y los fenix y teneis que hacer un dibujo de cada animal ,el trabajo me lo teneis que entregar en la proxima clase que es dentro de dos dias podeis empezar a hacer el trabajo-Dijo Remus**

**Y empezo a moverse por la clase mirando que no habria ningun problema fue andando hasta que vio a Harry , no era que no trabajara lo que le llamo la atencion es que estaba trabajando solo y no como los otros alumnos que estaban trabajando de tres en tres se acerco rapidamnete a Harry y le dijo**

**-Que haces trabajando solo Harry-Le dijo Remus**

**Harry estaba muy atento escribiendo que cuando escucho a una voz le pego un susto**

**-Remus , esto ... es que como todos estaban en grupos y solo sobraba yo pos lo estoy haciendo solo , pero no te preocupes puedo hacerlo yo no e smuy dificil el trabajo y no necesito ayuda-Respondio rapidamente Harry**

**-¿Estas seguro Harry, es mucho trabajo para que lo haga una persona sola-Le dijo Remus**

**-No te preocupes , lo puedo hacer solo-Dijo Harry y siguio con su trabajo**

**Remus se alejo y siguio paseando aunque seguia pensando en Harry y se preguntaba si acaso no habia encontrado ningun amigo ademas de que vio que tenia roto el labio y tenia algo en el pomulo como si le habrian pegado en la cara**

**-Bien ya podeis marcharos hasta la proxima clase-Dijo Remus**

**Todo el mundo se fue menos Harry que se quedo dentro d ela clase no se habia olvidado de que hablaria por fin con Remus y Sirius y les diria que no necesitaba su compasion que podia estar solo y no le pasaria nada y que no esperaba que ellos le traicionaran de esa manera , estaba tan en sus pensamientos que no escucho que Sirius entraba por la clase**

**-Llegue , por fin podremos hablar los tres -Dijo Sirius**

**-Te tardaste Sirius , vayamos a mi despacho ahi podremos hablar sin problemas-Dijo Remus**

**-¿Te pasa algo Harry, estas muy calaldo-Dijo Sirius**

**-No , no em pasa nada -Dijo Harry encaminandose al despacho de Remus**

**Remus , Harry y Sirius se dirigeron al despacho de Remus cuando entraron Sirius y Remus se sentaron detras de la mesa y Harry delante de la mesa.**

**El primero en hablar fue Remus**

**-¿Que tal el rpimer dia de clases Harry?-Pregunto Remus**

**-Bien no paso nada interesante-Dijo Harry**

**-Dime Harry ¿ya te hicistes algun amigo o amiga?-Pregunto Sirius**

**Harry nego con la cabeza y Sirius y Remus se miraron extrañados**

**-Bueno , es el primer dia no te prepocupes todabia es muy pronto para hacer amigos enseguida te haras unos-Dijo Sirius**

**Harry asintio con la cabeza todabia mirando al piso y pensando en como les diria lo que les tenia que decir**

**-Bueno , yo creo que ya es hora de que dejeis de jugar ,¿No creeis?-Dijo Harry**

**Remus y Sirius se miraron extrañados**

**-Harry de que hablas , no te entendemos que has querido decir con eso-Dijo Remus**

**Harry suspiro **

**-No , os hagais lo tontos quereis ,ya se que me teneis lastima y yo no quiero vuestra lastima-Dijo Harry**

**-Harry, no se por que dices eso no tenemos lastima de ti , no estamos contigo por lastima-Dijo Sirius**

**-Ya, bueno da igual no teneis que seguir finjiendo ya se que solo estais conmigo para manipularme-Dijo Harry**

**-¿QUEEEEEEEE?-Dijeron a la vez Remus y Sirius**

**Siento el retarso se que e tardado mucho lo siento **

**K mala soy os e dejado con la intriga **

**Por fin la conversacion empieza**

**Hata la Proxima**

**BegoPotterBlack**


End file.
